Las reglas del juego
by Michi Michaelis
Summary: Muchas veces aquello que consideramos un simple juego el cual disfrutamos por mera diversión del momento se convierte, sin que lo notemos, en lo único que realmente deseamos sea algo más que un simple juego clandestino.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello

* * *

**Las reglas del juego**

Existen muchos tipos de juegos, muchos de ellos inocentes, perfectos para un niño que comienza a conocer y descubrir el mundo; pero existen otros que solo los adultos pueden comprender, donde la inocencia de antaño no está presente y cualquier tipo de emoción lejos de lo meramente establecido no está permitido, y puede que cause que pierdas el juego y con él una parte de ti mismo en el proceso.

-Este es un juego simple- Dijo ella una vez, al inicio de todo –Nos damos lo que necesitamos de cada uno. No habrá nada que nos ate. No deberán existir ningún tipo de sentimiento y cuando cualquiera de los dos se aburra se acabara el juego. Sin mencionar que será nuestro pequeño secreto- Esas fueron las palabras, que en aquel momento pensó el joven eran reglas justas y claras, mas ahora las considera un contrato que vendió sin quererlo su alma a ella.

"¡Hizo trampa!" Parecía una frase recurrente en los pensamientos del hombre luego de cada ronda, pero no tendría sentido, después de todo ella misma había puesto las reglas y el simplemente las siguió hasta cierto punto como un borrego a su pastor.

Su mecánica de hacer las cosas era sumamente simple: se citaban, se encontraban en un bar, iban al apartamento de él ya que en el de ella estaba su marido, jugaban una larga y emocionante partida de besos y carisias, ella se vestía mientras él desde la cama la observaba con disimulo y luego ella se iba dejándolo solo, acabando con la magia de aquel encuentro.

El muchas veces se pregunto a lo largo de esos 3 años transcurridos durante el juego clandestino de los dos "¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los dos rompiera una regla: No sentimientos? ¿Podríamos seguir jugando o solo acabaría todo?" Para el 3 años era demasiado tiempo con la misma persona, jamás se caracterizo por ser casto y noble y mucho menos fiel a alguien que a fin de cuentas no era ni siquiera su pareja, solo era… Su compañera de juegos… Su adorada compañera.

Un día el joven decidió romper su barrera, para dejar el juego y buscar algo mas serio "a ella". Como era su costumbre la cito, ella extrañamente parecía dudosa pero acepto la reunión. Se encontraron en el bar de siempre donde bebían un poco antes de sus "partidas", él la veía nerviosa parecía temerosa de algo, eso le preocupo, cuando quiso preguntar ella le dio un simple y tajante "Vámonos", el ni corto ni perezoso obedeció la petición apareciendo momentos después en el departamento de él.

Ella aun parecía estresada o más bien molesta. El que pensaba como abordar el tema no hallaba manera, al menos, no una que no fuera demasiado abrupta o directa al punto de poder asustarla, cosa que no quería.

-Demos terminar el juego- comenzó ella- no podemos seguir así…-

El joven, sorprendido por las palabras de su acompañante, vio un pequeños atisbo de esperanza en ellas, en el cual quizá sus sentimientos no buscados fueran correspondidos –Tienes razón – afirmo seguro de si – yo tampoco quiero seguir con este juego-

Ella le ve por un largo rato y en sus labios aparece una pequeña sonrisa, por primera vez en aquella noche - ¿Entonces, es algo mutuo?-

Admirando la sonrisa de la joven, él despliega también una de sus mejores y posiblemente más sincera de las sonrisas que haya dedicado nunca – Por supuesto- El comienza a acercarse a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, para luego buscar y juntar sus manos con las de ella quien para extrañeza de él no parecía muy contenta ya que su sonrisa había desaparecido -¿Qué pasa?

Ella se libera del agarre y toma distancia, como si su acompañante estuviera enfermo de algún virus contagioso y muy peligroso – Eso me pregunto yo, ¿Qué se supone que haces Draco? ¿No que era mutuo?- pregunto ella enojada

El joven no entendía que pasaba ¿acaso el no era correspondido como pensaba? –Hermione yo pensaba que tu… que nosotros…-

-Nunca existió nosotros, ni lo existirá jamás- respondió ella interrumpiéndolo fríamente

La miro incrédulo de sus palabras, para él esos 3 años fueron más que un juego, para el siempre existió un "nosotros" aunque fuera oculto entre las sombras de la noche y la clandestinidad - ¿Acaso todos estos años no significaron nada para ti?- pregunto dolido

-Solo era un juego Draco, ambos lo sabíamos desde el comienzo- la joven desvió la mirada ligeramente evitando la de el – Sin compromisos, sin sentimientos… Y fue bueno mientras duro- Ella tomo firmemente su varita y le dedico una última al joven que en cualquier momento parecía se derrumbaría – Es el adiós… Gracias por jugar conmigo…- y con aquellas palabras desapareció del apartamento y de la vida del ahora destrozado Draco Malfoy.

Un mes a pasado, nadie jamás supo de aquel clandestino de dos amantes ocultos en las sombras que ya había concluido, mas de haberlo sabido el escándalo hubiera sido opacado por el nuevo acontecer del mundo mágico

"**Nuevo integrante en la familia! **_**El matrimonio de héroes Ron y Hermione Weasley esperan felices un nuevo retoño pelirrojo" **__mas detalles en la pág. 8 _

Leía el encabezado de la portada del "Profeta" un joven rubio y de ojos grises, quien podía sentir que palabra a palabra su alma se iba como el whiskey de su ya acabada botella, su única compañía en ese nuevo juego que era una vida sin ella.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Si desean pueden dejar sus review dejando su opinión del mismo. Sin más que decir me despido invitándolos a leer mi fic "Cor Veritatis". Saludos.


End file.
